


Breaking! King dating Hammerhead mechanic?!

by determination



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, established promptis, mechanic prompto au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-30
Updated: 2018-07-30
Packaged: 2019-06-18 13:49:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15487203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/determination/pseuds/determination
Summary: a postgame au where Noct lives and Prompto started working for Cindy at Hammerhead during the 10 years Noct was in the crystal





	Breaking! King dating Hammerhead mechanic?!

**Author's Note:**

> finally! i wrote more promptis! lmao   
> this is written for my twin who loves the idea of mechanic prompto, and was inspired by [this art](https://twitter.com/gyou_chin/status/861239232945242113) <3 the cindy/aranea was unintentional and kinda just ended up happening, so i went with it haha  
> hope you enjoy! (and please no criticisms or critiques!)

_ Do you know?! Who is the blond hunk that stole the King's heart? Read more here! _

 

_ Breaking! King goes out of way to Hammerhead for auto repairs; want to know why? Click here! _

 

_ Hot new pics of King and his mechanic sweetheart! A match made in heaven? Decide after you've seen the exclusive photos here! _

 

Noct scrolls through the articles, browsing the titles with a scowl on his face. Is his love life really that important to these people? In particular, the last one bothers him because the pictures actually look pretty invasive. 

With a sigh, he makes mental note to address the paparazzi issue once he gets back to the Citadel. It's not that he himself is bothered by it, he's rather used to it by now, but he hates thinking that his boyfriend is probably getting an unnecessarily excessive amount of media attention just because of Noct's identity. 

Though, knowing his boyfriend, he probably doesn't mind it that much either, all things considered. 

His heart decides it's a great time to skip a beat as thoughts of his boyfriend linger. It had been at least a few weeks since they last met up in person, as Noct had been swamped with royal duties. They texted daily and face timed every night before going to bed, but nothing could compare to the gratification of actually being there with him, being able to hold him and kiss him and see his smile in person...

As if on cue, he himself smiles. Gods, it has been  _ far _ too long since he last saw Prompto. He feels positively giddy at the prospect of having that smile in front of him again. Those beautiful eyes, the freckles he's given up on counting, that fluffy hair that makes for the perfect place to grip between his fingers when they kiss...

This will be the time he convinces Cindy to relocate to Insomnia. He definitely won't take  no for an answer. He doesn't know how much longer he can go on, having his boyfriend this far away all the time. 

"Almost there, Majesty," Aranea's voice draws him out of his thoughts. When he turns toward her, he sees the smirk on her lips. His cheeks flush under her watchful gaze.

"Thanks for giving me a ride," he tells her, a bit guiltily. He shoots a glance toward the Regalia behind her, the shattered windshield, concave hood, and ruined tires stark against the clean backdrop of Aranea's airship. "Hope you didn't go too far out of your way."

"No sweat," Aranea shrugs. She's still smirking. "'Sides, I'm not complaining. I'd be lying if I said I didn't also have an ulterior motive for offering." Noct quirks an eyebrow at her. "An ulterior motive with blond hair and a cute uniform." 

Of course. "Cindy," he mutters. "Didn't know you two were a thing." 

Aranea shrugs again. "We're not." Noct's brow goes up higher. "Not yet, anyway. It takes time to properly woo a lady, Majesty. Not that you'd know anything about that." Her eyes are twinkling with a mirth that makes Noct roll his eyes. 

"Yeah, yeah," he waves a hand in her direction as if to shoo her. Something occurs to him, though and he quickly changes his tone. "Hey, if you're gonna be there, do you think you could keep Cindy distracted for a little while?"

Now it's Aranea's turn to raise a brow. "What, so you and Shortcake can have a little session before he fixes your car up?" Noct hates the fact that she not only hit the nail on the head, but said so with that same confident smirk on her face. Sometimes Aranea is too infuriatingly blunt. 

When he doesn't answer (the blush on his face should speak for itself), the older woman laughs. "Don't worry your pretty little head about it. You'll get your time." 

Gods, that's embarrassing. "Thanks," he mutters, hardly feeling grateful.

He wonders briefly if he should have asked Ignis to have the car towed rather than ride with Aranea, but that sounds even less appealing because his advisor would just lecture him about the unnecessary extra travel time of going to Hammerhead every time he needs to have his car checked out. 

"So?" Aranea asks after a pause. "How'd she end up like that? Don't tell me it was on purpose so you'd have an excuse to go see your beau."

"Wh-!" Noct blushes fiercely at that. "No! Not this time, at least..."

Aranea laughs again, loud and hearty. "So you admit you've purposefully wrecked your car before for that reason?"

"I-!!" For the Astrals' sake, this woman really knows how to push his buttons! "None of your business. Y'know what, I'm passing a decree that you're not allowed to ask me any more questions."

"Your laws mean nothing to me," she grins cheekily at him, "but, suit yourself. Tell me the real reason why your car looks like it got crushed by a kujata."

"Because that's what happened," Noct sighs, folding his arms across his chest. Ever since the restoration efforts had started last year, he'd been periodically traveling across Eos to offer his help and to take care of any potential dangers in nearby vicinities. While daemons aren't a threat anymore, that doesn't mean natural beasts don't still rampage or attack people. It just so happened that he'd parked too close to the territory of an enraged kujata. 

Honestly, he'd been incredibly lucky Aranea had been in the area at the time, but he definitely wouldn't tell her that. Though, maybe he was more lucky in the fact that Gladio hadn't insisted to go with him and had seemed fine with letting Aranea give him a ride alone.

"Poor thing," Aranea pats the Regalia's pathetically caved-in hood. "Sure hope you treat Shortcake better than this old girl." 

" _ Aranea! _ " Noct gives her a withering glare, but she doesn't even flinch.

"I'm joking," she laughs and winks. "Anyway, we've reached our destination, so I'll save the rest of the teasing for next time." 

"There won't be a next time," Noct grumbles. Thank the Gods that ride is over. If that's how she's going to be, he really would rather brave one of Ignis' lectures than hitch a ride again. If he had to be subjected to Aranea's commentary any longer, he doesn't know if he'd actually make it to Prompto, and then his boyfriend would be sad and lonely, which he definitely can't have.

Prompto.  _ Fuck _ , he can't wait to see him. 

It's all he can do but rush off the airship the second it lands, nearly tripping over his own feet in his haste. Aranea laughs at him, but he ignores her. 

He makes a beeline for the auto shop where he can already see Cindy standing outside, sending another car on their way. She sees him a second later, a knowing look flashing across her face.  "Well I'll be." She grins, then turns and calls behind her into the garage, "Hey, Blondie, ya got special company!" 

Noct's heart pounds in his chest as he hears the familiar voice acknowledge her words, and he waits impatiently next to Cindy for a few seconds longer before the man he wanted to see comes out to join them. His entire face lights up when he sees Noct. 

The king barely has a chance to breathe before he's tackled in a fierce hug, bubbling laughter reaching his ears. He can't help laughing, himself. "Noct! You didn't tell me you were stopping by today!" Prompto finally gets out, pulling back to beam at him. "You sly dog!"

"Sorry," Noct chuckles, leaning in to peck him on the lips. "I would have, but it was kinda impromptu." 

"You mean you didn't send him a text while you were on that phone of yours the whole ride here?" Aranea swaggers up to join them, smirking when Noct glares at her. 

"C'mon, let a guy surprise his boyfriend," Cindy retorts with a playful smile. "Howdy, cowgirl." 

"Howdy yourself," Aranea winks at her. "Good to see you again."

"Aranea gave you a ride here?" Prompto asks, poking Noct's chest with one finger. "Jeez, buddy, just how bad did you wreck the Regalia this time?"

"It wasn't me," Noct responds hotly, blushing. 

"He says that," Aranea snickers, "but I have my doubts." Noct really wishes he hadn't come with her.

"Well, let's see the damage then, shall we?" Cindy heads for Aranea's ship, heels clicking on the ground. Prompto releases Noct, gives him a quick kiss, then follows after her to help retrieve the car. 

Aranea comes over and slings an arm around Noct's shoulders, her platform boots putting her at nearly the same height as him.  "So," she says casually. 

He shrugs her arm off with an exasperated grunt. "So," he repeats, frowning.

"How long do you want?" Aranea eyes him with a pointed grin. "Think I could get you five minutes at least. I can try for ten, but knowing Cin she'll wanna get back to work asap."

Noct blinks at her. "You're serious?" he blurts. 

"What, you think I wouldn't keep my word?" The older woman feigns disinterest, picking at her fingernails. "I thought you said you wanted my help."

"I do!" Noct hastily assures her, glancing toward where Cindy and Prompto are guiding the Regalia down from the airship. "If you think you can manage, I would really appreciate ten minutes." 

Aranea's grin widens. "You got it, pretty boy." 

When Prompto and Cindy are close enough, Prompto shoots him an amused look. "Noct, seriously, what happened to her? Poor girl looks like she got crushed by a kujata."

Aranea tries and fails to withhold a bark of laughter as Noct groans. "That's... that's it, Prom. That's literally it." 

Prompto laughs, light and full of the warmth Noct loves. Gods, he missed that sound and the way it seems to make his whole body prickle with immeasurable joy. 

"Hey, Cin, I got a request for you," Aranea speaks up as Cindy starts to accompany Prompto and the Regalia into the garage. The mechanic stops and turns back toward Aranea, giving her a puzzled look. "My engine's been acting up this past week. Was hoping you could take a look at it for me." 

Cindy glances between Aranea and the Regalia thoughtfully. "Blondie, ya think you'll be okay to handle this on yer own?"

"You bet!" Prompto nods enthusiastically, giving her a thumbs up. "Go on, we'll be fine." Cindy narrows her eyes at him, but shrugs and gives a short nod. She follows Aranea back to the airship, leaving Prompto and Noct alone as they head into the garage. 

Once they're on their own, Prompto turns to Noct and quirks an eyebrow. "What were you and Aranea talking about? Kinda get the feeling her engine is just fine."

"It probably is," Noct concedes, sheepishly rubbing the back of his neck. "She said she'd distract Cindy so I could, uh... y'know..." He trails off and swallows hard as he finally takes the opportunity to really look at Prompto. His hair is unkempt in an unfairly attractive way, and his lean, muscular body is partially hidden by the baggy coveralls uniform he wears. The front is unzipped to show a tantalizing amount of skin; smooth collarbones, a hint of pecs, a bare shoulder peeking out when the uniform sags to one side as Prompto cocks his hip, hands in his pockets. 

How could Noct forget just how much he adores this aesthetic? Just one look has him weak in the knees. 

"So she's an accomplice, huh?" Prompto hums, a mischievous smile tugging at the corners of his mouth. He gives Noct a once over, then takes a few wide strides toward him, hooking his arms around Noct's neck. Noct is rigid as Prompto backs him up until his ass and lower back are pressed against the Regalia. "Guess I should get to work, then, huh," he murmurs, dangerously close to Noct's lips.

"You're uh, not talking about the car, are you," Noct mumbles. He can tell his face is bright red, but he doesn't care because Prompto is gazing him with hooded lids and a maddeningly seductive smirk that has Noct's heart doing somersaults. 

Prompto hums an affirmation before capturing Noct's lips, a chuckle escaping him when Noct gasps at the contact. Noct is quick to latch onto his boyfriend, grabbing a fistful of the offending uniform that makes Prompto look so good, and then using his other hand to tug Prompto's hips against his.  

Prompto manages to elicit small noises of contentment from Noct with each shift of their mouths. He easily deepens the kiss, and delights in the whine Noct releases as he presses harder against him. Noct doesn't even care that the edge of the car door is digging into his back because Prompto's heat is commanding all of his attention. 

Prompto leaves Noct's mouth to trail kisses down his neck, and Noct takes the break to catch his breath. He doesn't really get the chance, though, because his breath hitches when Prompto's uniform slides a little more off of his shoulder, revealing the flurry of freckles decorating the pale skin. Noct desperately seeks Prompto's lips again, kissing him hungrily. He lets go of Prompto's uniform to finger the zipper, gazing at his boyfriend with darkened eyes.

"Gods, Prom, you look so goddamn  _ good _ in this thing," he murmurs, tugging the zipper down bit by bit to reveal a larger expanse of skin. He brings his other hand up from Prompto's hip to reach inside and brush fingertips against Prompto's abs, biting his lip when Prompto shivers at the touch and whimpers into Noct's mouth. " _ Fuck _ , Prom-"

Prompto cuts him off with a searing kiss. Then Prompto pulls back, guiding Noct's hand to unzip the uniform even further until he shrugs it off his shoulders. "You mean...  _ this _ thing?" Noct's eyes widen, and his face feels hotter than ever. 

The desire in Prompto's eyes makes his mind short circuit for a bit, and he dazedly lets Prompto lead him in a needy, deep kiss. He comes back to his senses as quickly as he can, wrapping his arms around Prompto and gripping his shoulder blades. Kissing back with renewed fervor, he's eager to express the want that had been building up in their time spent away from one another. 

It's a while before they break apart, the need for air trumping the desire to keep going. Prompto leans his forehead against Noct's shoulder, a breathless laugh bubbling over his lips. "I missed you, Noct," he says, voice soft and full of affection. 

Noct smiles, lifting a hand to ruffle Prompto's hair. "Missed you, too, buddy." 

They stay like that for a few moments, content to simply be in each other's presence. When his breathing has grown steady, Prompto raises his head and meets Noct's gaze, a fond smile on his face. "I'm glad you came." 

Noct's eyes sweep over Prompto's exposed torso, tracing first the dusting of freckles, and then the muscles. He gulps.  "Well, uh... When you word it like that..." His face flushes when Prompto cocks a brow, clearly amused. 

"You think we have enough time?" Prompto asks, eyes sparkling. 

"Dunno." Noct grips Prompto's hips with both hands. "Depends on how fast you are."

Prompto stifles a laugh against Noct's neck, the sensation sending a prickle of pleasure through him.  "Let's find out, shall we?" the blond murmurs, pulling back to fix Noct with an enticing smirk. 

If there's anything new Noct has learned about Prompto in the past year, it's that Prompto had gotten  _ exceedingly good _ with his hands. 

Although, he supposes he was already more than a little worked up, so maybe he's just overly eager, who knows. Either way, Prompto has plenty of time to even clean up before Cindy is announcing her presence with a clearing of her throat as she enters the garage, Aranea following behind her. 

"Y'all better be done by now, I got a business to run." 

"No worries, Cin, we're good," Prompto tells her with a wink. He shoots a look toward Noct, who's leaning against the counter adjacent to him, a lazy, contented grin on his face. Not even Aranea's smug smirk can put a damper on his mood, not when Prompto'd taken such good care of him. 

"Make yourself decent, Shortcake," Aranea teases, tapping her knuckles on Prompto's head. "Unless you want his Majesty to keep lusting after you while you work."

Noct's smile falters as blush brightens his face again. "Hey-" he starts.

"Maybe that  _ is _ what I want," Prompto cuts in and sticks his tongue out at her, shrugging the uniform back over his shoulders and zipping it up to his clavicle. Noct bites his lip and averts his gaze as Aranea laughs. Cindy rolls her eyes, but the expression is softened by the amusement evident on her face. 

Prompto gets to work on the Regalia while Cindy and Aranea head back out front. Aranea sends Noct one last smirk, which he returns with a scowl. 

With the distractions out of the way, Noct is eager to give his full attention to his boyfriend. When given the opportunity, he loves to watch Prompto work. There's something so mesmerizing about it, how focused he'll get, tinkering with Gods know what inside the car, the way his tongue will sometimes poke out of his mouth while he's working. He looks so... professional. Competent. It makes Noct's heart stutter.

And then Prompto catches his eye, realizes he's been staring the whole time, and grins knowingly. Noct grins back, unabashed. 

"You're so hot, Prom," Noct sighs dreamily.

"Worthy of the title  _ blond hunk _ , don't you think?" Prompto winks. Noct groans.

"Of course you read the articles." The king shakes his head, raking a hand through his hair. "When I get back to Insomnia I'll set up some parameters so they don't keep bothering you while you're working." 

"It's fine, Noct, don't worry about it," Prompto laughs lightly. "It's good for business, actually. And to be honest, I don't mind. I'm mostly just surprised they have nothing but good things to say."

"As they should, since there's literally nothing bad about you," Noct pouts, earning another laugh from his boyfriend. "They'd be spreading lies otherwise, and then I'd have to arrest them all for defamation." 

"Ooh, whipping out the King card to defend my honor?" Prompto pretends to swoon against the side of the Regalia, and now Noct laughs. "For real though, dude, I don't really care if they have anything bad to say about me. When I was younger, it probably would've bothered me more, but..." He straightens and smiles softly, the warmth in his expression making Noct's chest tighten. "... I know that you love me, so... their opinions don't matter to me."

Noct stares at him for a brief pause, then groans and buries his face in his hands. "Gods, Prom, you're too fucking good, you know that?" Prompto laughs once more. "I love you so goddamn much."

"Love you, too, dude," Prompto is beaming as he gets back to work.

"See, I love you so much that I'm not even gonna get mad about the fact that you just called me dude there," Noct says, voice muffled against his hands. Prompto just laughs again. 

After a bit, Noct moves his hands to keep watching Prompto work. Emotional or not, he won't pass up the chance to witness the skills he'd cultivated during their time apart. Except, now that Prompto is aware that he's being watched, Noct notices the deliberate way the mechanic's hips stick out while he's bending over the hood of the car, and the way he positions himself while replacing the windshield so that Noct has a clear shot down the front of his uniform. 

It'd be futile to deny that he's enjoying the show. 

Prompto has just finished up replacing the tires when Cindy returns, loosing a low whistle when she sees Prompto's handiwork. "Great job, Argentum. She looks good as new!"

"I do my best," he gives her a cheeky salute as he's rinsing grease and oil from his gloves. "Nowhere near as good as your work, though."

"Flattery will get you everywhere," Aranea chuckles as she comes up beside Cindy and snakes an arm around her waist. "So? Whaddya thinking, Majesty? You want a ride back to the capital, or are you gonna drive there?"

Oh, that's right, Noct realizes. He has to leave at some point. That does bring his mood down, which he supposes must be palpable because Prompto comes over and kisses him affectionately on the cheek. "Hadn't thought about it," he admits, reaching out to take Prompto's hand and lace their fingers together. 

He should ask. It's now or never, right? And if it means he'd be able to see Prompto more often, then it'd definitely be worth it.

"Hey, Cindy-"

"No, for the last time, I'm not relocatin'," Cindy interrupts, arms folded as she gives Noct a look. Noct immediately withers. "Look, I get it, your Majesty. But I've got plenty'a loyal customers 'round here that I can't just up an' leave, even if I wanted to. You oughtta know that, right?"

Noct sighs and looks down at his feet. "... Yeah, I know," he mutters. "But-"

"Let the lady finish," Aranea interjects. Noct looks back up and blinks at her, confused, but then he sees Prompto and Cindy holding each other's gaze. 

"Now, I may not be able to relocate," Cindy goes on after giving Aranea a grateful smile, "but that don't mean li'l ol' Blondie here can't head on over and open up a new branch in that there capital. Ain't that what y'all want, anyway?"

Prompto gapes at her. He shakes his head, apparently mystified. "Wait you- you really think I'm good enough to do that??"

"Honey," Cindy laughs, "look at what you just did. You fixed up the Regalia in no time flat! You've got ten years'a experience from workin' with me, and the King himself is askin' for ya. I don't think it gets any worthier than that."

She has a point, Noct thinks. Not only is Prompto skilled, but he's also Noct's boyfriend and the person he cares about the most. If he had the chance to have Prompto close by, he knows he'd be able to breathe a lot easier. And maybe his car would be in better shape more often.

"Well, Prom? What do you think?" Noct asks, a bit hesitant. He's not really sure how Prompto will react, but he's hoping for the best. "And if you don't want to open up a shop, you can always be my personal mechanic."

That seems to perk Prompto right up, and he turns to Noct with shining eyes, a bright smile lighting up his face. "I'd love that," he says excitedly. 

That's more like it. 

"I'll be sad to see ya go, honestly. Havin' another capable pair of hands 'round here was a real delight, but I won't stop ya if y'all go through with it." Cindy steps over to Prompto's side and pats his shoulder appreciatively. "Don't let me keep y'all apart."

"If it's another pair of hands you need," Aranea jumps in, holding her arms up, "I happen to have one right here, and testimonials say it's quite a useful pair." She grins when Cindy laughs. 

"That's settled then, ain't it?" The mechanic nods her head and pats Prompto's shoulder again before crossing back to Aranea's side. "Seriously, Argentum, give it a try. I think ya'll'll feel better."

Prompto doesn't need much time to deliberate. He squeezes Noct's hand and says, "Thanks, I think I will."

Noct is ecstatic. 

The paparazzi are going to have a field day with this, he knows, but for now, he's too happy to care. He's got Prompto beaming at him, a warmth spreading through his whole body, and all he can do is lean in and kiss Prompto once more.

 

_ Breaking! King and mechanic boyfriend spotted together in Insomnia! What could this mean?! _

 

_ Have you heard? New position instated: Royal Mechanic! Click here to learn more! _

 

_ Royal rumors: are the King and his Royal Mechanic living together now? Do you believe it? Let us know your thoughts in the comments! _


End file.
